Power of Ice
by Shanna Lemons
Summary: Emily LaFond has no family and has been living with her best friend, Jamie for sometime in peace. But her world soon gets turned upside down when she meets the Guardians and Pitch, and secrets buried deep in the past surface with them.Will Emily be able to stay pure hearted as she has always been or will she follow in her uncles footsteps. First story. Hope you like it. (JackxOC)
1. Peace and Frost

Hey, this is my first story since signing up. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Also, I haven't seen the movie yet (unfortunately) so I'm sorry if I screw up a few things. Enjoy.

* * *

Like any other day and time of year, the woods were filled with a peacefulness that was almost chilling. The trees stood tall with age, their multiple arms stretched out in all directions and bent all sorts of ways. They reached up, almost shielding both the gray sky from the wondering woman, and the ground from the falling snow. Though the ground was already blanketed with it.

The thick canvas of snow was clear and smooth and flawless, or would have been if not for the tracks that fallowed behind me.

It wasn't considered uncommon for me to go roaming through the woods on a whim. This place that had once caused me to cower under the covers at night. But since then, I have grown to admire the stillness that now calms my own mind and thoughts. It was peaceful. Detached almost from the rest of the world. The snow mad it even more so,

I love snow; perfect snowy scenes anyway that draw the breath from your lungs and cause your eyes to widen in awe, and your afraid to move or breath in fear of shattering that moment where all time has stopped. If I could, I would stay here for all time.

Snowflakes fell all around me, each one unique to itself, and the entire wood held an animus blue light -or fog perhaps- that masked the distant trees and light. A frosty chill followed beside it. I huddled deeper into my over-sized coat not quite made for winter.

I had walked for sometime with little excitement, yet the time past me by with the trees and snow fall in a dreamy bluer, and at some point, I had realized I had wondered deeper then I had ever gone. Alarm over took me at first as I thought of the time that had past and the faint possibility that I was lost. But it quickly passed as I looked over my shoulder, the tracks made by my old boots marked my return trip. The sky didn't seem to have darkened since I last noticed either. So I continued to walk on blindly, my mind wondering to more interesting things then paying attention to my surroundings.

My mistake.

In an instant, I found myself half buried in a mound of snow. I gasped as the cold powder fell in my boots and down between my shirt, causing my to stand quickly with a grace the queen would have flinched at. I leaned against a tree for support as I let myself adapt to the sudden cold, now slowly dying away.

With a sigh, I leaned heavily on the tree as a sudden wave of weariness overtook my body that I wasn't able to defend against. I stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of my own breathing, seemingly echoing through the endless silence of the slumbering trees. How peaceful, I thought, my eyelids becoming heavy. With the combination of my tiredness and the scene around me, I was inspired to sing. Something I don't do often.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_

_Things I almost remember._

_And a song, someone sings._

_Once upon a December._

With the little tune concluding, a new sound-a soft thud- filled the silence and caught my attention, but I took a moment before lazily turning my head. The bark gently brushed my hair, though I hardly noticed as my sleepy eyes widened in shock.

A little distance away, laying under a bear tree on the flat ground-where a little layer of snow covered- was a person. They wore little cloths; a blue hoodie dusted with snow around the head and shoulders and ripped brown pants. There feet were bare, sowing how pale they were. A long staff lay close by.

Seeing this figure, far from any close house, ill clothed, pale and motionless, it was expected to feel fear and horror, And I did.

With little more grace then when I fell, I began the short trek thought the snow. "Hey!" I yelled in an attempt to get them to move. Even a simple twitch would have been welcomed. Thankfully, my outburst had done the trick. Turning to face me quickly, he looked as startled as I felt. It was a boy I knew for sure, but I could only glance his features as I stepped on the flatter surface, then felt the ground disappear beneath my, then reappear, slamming against my side and knocking the breath out of me.

Ice. It had to be ice, I thought to myself as I slowly and painfully sat up, trying to regain my pride in the process. I dared to look at him, and my returning breath caught in my throat.

He was quite handsome, and young. A part of my hoped my age, but I pushed the thought aside embarrassingly. His hair was short and tousled, and extremely pale blond, on the verge of white even. His sweater was dusted with a permanent frost that I previously thought to be snow. His skin was unnaturally pale, yet flawless in its way. His face held no history of any blemishes or scars. But most of all, his bright, clear blue eyes pierced through mine, emphasized by his other pale features.

I was immediately overwhelmed. Ice blue met warm hazel in a searching gaze, looking for anything that would make sense of the other. His eyes were cold naturally, but there was a warmth to them that seemed unexplainable. So was that other layer, hidden deeper, but I only managed to glimpse it. Perhaps it was my imagination. Time dragged on, long and slow before I had to break contact, but I was consciously aware of the real time that past, quick and brief.

Taking a breath, I meant to ask what he was doing, but it came out as a stuttered, choking whisper. Clearing my throat and taking another breath, I asked again; louder, but still with little force. I was careful to avoid his gaze.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes wide with curiosity, wonder, and an innocents that reminded me of my brother when he wanted to get out of trouble. I bit my lip and clenched my hand to calm my acing chest.

"What." He stated this so simply that I drew back. "What?" I repeated in disbelief. A list of things grew in my head to say to him; how his attire was unfit for any whether, how he looked like he spent a week in a block of ice and so on. Yet, at the same time, I was at a loss for words. Damn his eyes.

"You can see me?" his voice was barely above a whisper, which made me wonder if it was meant to be answered. At this, more ideas crammed my mind about this strange boy. I even entertained the thought of him being a man of special talents or abilities. To happily I must admit, though I pushed it aside and replaced it with a more realistic one. Perhaps it was the cold that was causing him such delusions. I frowned at the idea and at myself for thinking such a thing of a boy I had just met.

"Yes. Of course I can." I tried to stand, but found myself at the mercy of the ice. I settled on sliding towards him, my gaze lowering a little more. "And I mean what are you doing here, outside in the cold?" His head lowered, his hair shielding his eyes, though I glimpsed a far off sadness in his cold orbs. Perhaps I hadn't imagined it after all. I bit my tongue, regretting his feelings, but not having the will to apologize. I didn't know him after all. But I couldn't push away the feeling of wanting to get him to smile.

Giving him once over, I took off my scarf and gloves, placing them on him instead; the cold bit at my bare hands and neck, but I ignored it. He didn't flinch or push me away, as I had expected. His cold hands pierced my own-but I ignored it- yet they were soft and as flawless as the rest of him.

"Well," I began, looking up at him to place the white scarf around his neck. He lifted his head to look at me, his eyes filled with the humor of an inside joke that will never die. I was curious about how my actions led to what he thought was funny, but I didn't bother bringing it up. "Why ever you out here, you can't just go out dressed like this."

"Why not?" he asked defensively, though I got the impression he knew something I didn't. My brow furrowed. "Because you could freeze to death."

"The cold never bothered my."

"Your complexion says otherwise." I gestured to both this exposed skin and lack of body heat. There was a moment where he considered my words, then smiled. I was warm and welcoming, but also mischievous, and I was glad to have it directed at me. I was equally glad the cold had already colored my face. "What's your name?"

I hadn't noticed his voice before, how smooth and clear he sounded, making him feel much older then he was. I didn't really want to answer, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, but his eyes and voice had trapped my. "Emily." His smile widened, if only slightly. "Emily." I liked how he said my name. "That's nice. And how old are you, Emily?"

Don't answer, don't answer, I repeated urgently in my head. "Seventeen." Again, his smile widened. "And you? A name for a name. That sounded fair.

"My names Jack. And my age-" he paused, his smile faltering. "-is debatable." My eyebrow rose, but I chose not to comment. A cold wind blew through the trees then, tousling both our hair, though mine became more wild. Pushing a long lock of brown hair behind my ear, I rubbed my hands together. Jack had obviously token notice of this and motioned to take off the gloves when I stopped him, putting his hands in his. "No. I'm fine. You need them more then I."

"And I really don't need them." Jack said, but made no motion to move from my grip. "I'll be the judge of that."

Once again, we fell into silence. I could see myself beginning to feel that of a love-hate relationship for these moments. Though it was only a second, it felt like a long, agonizing minute. I had to break the silence or risk going mad.

"You have beautiful eyes." It was a second before I realized the words that slipped out. My eyes widened in horror as I withdrew my hands from his, sliding a little away from him. He looked as startled as I was, but his expression soon changed. I glimpsed a growing smile before I lowered my head. "I mean-" God, I really didn't know what I meant. I felt so horrified and ashamed, yet, also satisfied with myself, but it's reasoning's eluded me.

"I mean…I, uh-" I trailed off, feeling shameful heat rise to my face. Unable to stand this boys presence any longer, I shot to feet. It was a miracle that I stood without any more accidents. " You should be heading home know. You wouldn't want to catch hypothermia." I could feel his cold blue gaze on me, making me feel all the more nervous. My chest pulled and tugged at me in both a pleasant and painful way, if it was possible, that is. I tried to push it down. From the corner of my eye, Jack nodded, his smile a slight curve on his smooth pale lips. "It was nice meeting you Emily. "

I took in a steady breath to calm myself.

"You to." I had meant to sound clear and proud, but it came out just above a whisper. We stared at each other a long moment, our eyes exchanging words of a language I didn't understand. Jack seemed likewise.

Breaking the connection with a blink, I turned my back to him and began walking towards the path I had created. "Emily." She turned at the tree she had been leaning against ages ago to see Jack, now standing. I waited patiently for an answer, watching him gap like a fish. The silence dragged on. "Can I see you again."

I reeled back, if not my body, then my spirit. I wasn't expecting such a question, and now I found myself, mouth a gap. Unable to speak, I nodded. He smiled and nodded as well. Once again, I turned from him and began my long walk home. I tried to push him out of my mind as I could feel his unbearable gaze at my back.


	2. Sweet Dreams

2

I rushed through the threshold of my little house as the cold bit mercilessly at my fingers and exposed neck. The warmth that washed over me as I entered was greatly welcome, and I let out a sigh, closing the door behind me. I called out to let my friend know I was home. I never lived with or never knew my family; they had left long ago.

I knew of no sibling or grandparents, uncles or cousins. Even my father was a complete mystery. My mother as well. Though in a heart locket of silver and black- that I've had since my birth, I assume- was a picture of a woman. Her hair was short and curled and her skin slightly wrinkled with age. Behind the thick, round glasses she wore, her eyes were filled with love and care and warmth, her smile was equally so. Forever frozen on her face. Believing this to by my mother, I often thought I took after my dad in many way.

My friend replied, his voices echoing from somewhere down the hall, followed by the softened steps as he came to greet me. His hair was shaggy and unkept, as it usually was, though he managed to pull it off. He wore his warm, trademark,toothy smile that were straight and perfect. Jamie- her friend- was tall and quite handsome, I wasn't afraid to admit it. But by now, I had given him the honorary title of brother, and I was content with my life. He didn't seem to mind this, and merely smiled when I told him. "How was your walk?" Jamie asked leaning against the wall.

"It was.." I paused, both considering the right words and weather or not to tell him about Jack. Though, I quickly shot the doubt down, not wanting to hide anything from Jamie. Also, I would probably never see those blue eyes again. But this thought was shot down as well as I recalled the request he made to see me again. My heart quickened. "Interesting. I met a guy today." My friend looked both puzzled and concerned, but I spoke before he could wrap his head around the idea.

"Nothing happened. I just was walking when I happened to see him. He was very…strange though; different really. All he wore was a sweater and torn pants, and said he wasn't cold." I scoffed at the last part, but not rudely. "You should have seen him. His hair was white, and his skin just as much so. And his eyes, I've never seen eyes as blue and as icy as his. I've never thought it possible." My mind drifted of as I said all this, remembering back to the pond not an hour ago.

"Really. What was his name?" I looked up at Jamie, taking the time to truly see and study his features. He was gently leaning forward on the balls of his feet, and his eyes betrayed his strong emotions of excitement and anticipation. I couldn't understand this sudden change in him. Sure, he was fun and had this child like excitement when he did certain things, and I couldn't help but admire this about him.

But when it came to me, he had become quite protective. But having told him of my history some time after we met, I guess it was understandable. Since then, he's taken a silent duty to look after me.

Like a guardian, he had once said.

"Jack, I think he said." I said slowly, observing this reaction. The slightest smile itched at his lips, and his eyes took on a far away light, as if remembering a fond childhood memory. "Why?" he shook his head. "Nothing. He just sounds like a guy I know." I rose my eyebrow, but was satisfied.

Jamie left soon after that, saying he had a few errands to run and didn't think he would be back for dinner. I bid him goodbye, warning him about the roads and telling him to be safe, as I always did. He smiled and placed a brotherly kiss on my head before he was gone, and I was left alone.

I didn't mind being home alone. It gave me the opportunity to do the things I couldn't really do when Jamie was around. Girl things. Like taking, long relaxing baths, singing and dancing to really loud music. Normal things, really that we would never admit.

Jamie didn't return 'till much later in the evening. By then I was dozing off on the couch, watching '_How to Steal a Million'_ with Audrey Hepburn. I had gotten worried, (as I always do when he's gone for a long period of time) the sky had darkened significantly when he still hadn't returned, and I would stay up often waiting for him. But once he walked through the door with that smile that could melt anyone's heart, I dismissed my anxiety as just overreacting.

"What took you so long?" I sounded more relaxed then I had previously felt, but maybe that was just the weariness kicking in. He looked at my teasingly, shaking the snow from his coat. "Why? Were you concerned."

"If you mean losing my one and only good source of entertainment, then yes, I was." He chuckled as I turned off the T.V. "You heading to bed?" Jamie asked as I stood up, yawning. "Ya. You?"

"No. I think I'll stay up a little longer." I nodded lazily. "Hey Jamie?" I paused, lowering my head slightly out of habit. "Can you tell me about the Guardians?" Despite my tiredness, I could see the warmth and joy in his eyes, and I relaxed more. "Of course."

Before I knew it, I was in bed, vaguely unaware to how I had gotten there. Jamie laid beside me on top the sheets as I cuddled shamelessly with my old stuffed bear. But he never mocked my with it, so there was no real worry. "What story do you want to hear?" "Anyone?" I could faintly feel him smile as he began his tale of the worlds unsung hero's. His voice was so smooth and flowed right into my subconscious as I began to dream of the Guardians and there adventures.

* * *

Emily had seen a Guardian. Not just seen, but met Jack Frost; the Guardian of winter and his best friend (not counting Emily). Jamie could hardly contain himself as he softly closed the door to Emily's room and entered his own.

He had never thought she had believed in those tales he's been telling since he and his friends had helped defeat Pitch. Of course, he never mentioned names when telling them, but Jamie had always thought that Emily viewed these stories as more entertainment then truth. Yet, he shouldn't be surprised really.

Emily always seemed to have an active imagination, often daydreaming about grand adventures and magic. She also wrote stories, always careful to add a character that sounded much like herself, no matter how small. But because she was self-conscious of her work, she never let anyone really read them. But Jamie had been the exception, and often read her work, critiquing it, and even helped with ideas. She was really grateful, and always included him as well in her adventures.

But for her to see a Guardian and not even realize; you can imagine how hard it was to stop himself from jumping up and down with excitement as he did as a child. And now, with this new found knowledge, an idea was planted in his mind and rapidly grew into plan of action. Jamie had known Jack for years, and Emily just as many, and though they were happy, neither could quite fully hide the loneliness they felt, and he hated not being able to help.

He smiled to himself as he thought of bringing Jack and Emily together. And in the safety of his room, no one would hear the girl-like chuckle escape his lips. Giddy as a schoolgirl and to full of excitement to sleep, he sat at his desk and began to plan. Maybe he could ask for help from the other Guardians.

Just out side of Jamie's window was utter darkness. The moon and stars were hidden by clouds, giving the perfect cover for any dark creature that might be prowling. If Jamie wasn't so absorbed in the possibility of matching his two best friends together, he might have noticed the little glowing eyes and the unnatural shift of the air that imitated sand. But now, as Jamie began to settle in for the night, the eyes vanished. The night became quiet and deathly calm.

* * *

Not to far away, but deep in the woods, the wind blew harsh and fierce, sending all animals and creatures in to the safety and warmth of their homes and burrows. All except Jack Frost, the commander of such weather. And although he was well known for his pranks and mischief behavior, tonight he was unusually quiet, his face heavy with thought. Not that he didn't have his moments of peacefulness, but tonight _felt_ different.

As he sat on the high branch with his back propped up against the trunk, looking out to the clouded sky, his mind raced with the thoughts of he young woman he had met some hours ago. He was actually seen, he thought constantly to himself, by a young-quite pretty, if he did say so himself- woman. Though he did try to push the thought out of his mind, but his attempts were in vain. He looked up, past the clouds as if to see the moon himself; as if he might have the answers to what these strange feelings were. But, the sky was as quiet as the woods.

Grunting in frustration, he rose from his perch and jumped forward, flying through the air, his staff in hand and wind in his face. Heading towards town, he hoped to see Sandy at work, and hoped that the amazingly life-like animals and objects would distract him.

As he had thought. Arriving in town, ribbons of gold sand drifted gracefully through the air, creating the odd shape and design as it created the larger images. He spotted Sandy quickly on top of the park statue and flew down to join him. "Hey Sandy." Jack said softly, getting a glance from the small Guardian and a smile, before turning back to work. Jack did the same, in awe at how grand it all seemed.

He could never get over the sit before him.

Jack watched as bits of sand drifted to the windows of almost every house he could see, each one creating a different image for each sleeping person. One he saw a friendly looking dinosaur, reminding him of the firs night he really witnessed Sandy at work. Another he saw was an image of a hot air balloon, and another a knight saving a princess. He smiled. _I wonder what Emily's dreaming._ He sighed, either from weariness or the pleasant thought of seeing Emily again soon.

An image of sand then covered Jacks vision, and he flinched back, suprized. He watched as the sand formed an arrow, pointing upwards. He followed it to Sandy, who gave him a puzzled look. Jack new -with out Sandy having to make any pictures- what he was implying. "I'm fine. Just thinking." He raised a golden eyebrow and gave Jack a sly smile.

At his whim, Sandy made another picture of sand, this one being a heart, with the face of Jack and a question mark. Seeing the confused look on his friends face, he created another image of a girl, smiling and dancing, reminding him of….

_Who is she? _Sandy's wordless voice echoed in his creations. Jack reeled back, his eyes snapping to his Guardian friend. How could he have known? Did Sandy have more tricks then he let on?

Jack stared at his friend dumb-founded, unbeknown to him of his pinkish cheeks and wide gaze. "There's no one." Jack denied, But Sandy didn't seem to by it. Never the less, the dream Guardian turned back to his work, leaving the Winter Guardian to dwell on his own thoughts and feelings.

It's really nothing. Just the excitement of being seen, he consoled himself. Both Guardians unaware of the little eyes watching them, then vanishing into the shadow of the playground.

* * *

**OK, so its not a great chapter, but I thought I needed to put Jack in her so then it doesn't' look and feel one-sided. I hope you guys like it so far.**

**Also, thank you to the fan who left me my first review. I hope to live up to your standards in future chapters/stories. :)  
**


	3. Winter Fun

**A few things first. Sorry this one took so long. The holidays were, as you would know, crazy and I wanted to make this chapter better, compared to my last one. **

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

For the tenth time in less then five minutes, I glanced at my watch for the time, waiting rather impatiently for my strange new friend to show up. But I did more then glance at my watch. I paced back and forth tirelessly from tree to tree, played with my hair, and even began the makings of a snowman before I sat down. My hands still, unfortunately, at work doing nothing.

My sleep last night was sound and peaceful, with a dream that I knew was wonderful, yet couldn't remember. I didn't get up 'til early afternoon- when I knew I couldn't get back to sleep- and began my usual morning routine of hair, teeth, face, etc. But I added a few other simple, perhaps useless, attempts at applying makeup.

I never liked makeup really. I thought it hid the natural beauty given to us; being no better then a mask to were day in and day out. And no matter how much I tried, I could never _ever_ put on eyeliner without making myself look like I'm dead. After a few tries in vain, I settled on what I might usually were on a special occasion; foundation and mascara. My damp hair I placed into a twist braid. I couldn't help but frown at myself in the mirror, unable to understand why I was making such a fuss over my looks. But I pushed it down as I walked outside, letting Jamie know first.

I had been worried that I wouldn't be able to find the pond, fearing the snowfall from the night before had covered my tracks. But they were still there, the snow having made them in to soft indents.. It took me a little longer to get there then I previously thought, as the extra inches of snow made it more of a workout then a walk. And now, as I sat at the banks of the pond, I wonder why the hell I came out here so early.

I sighed, hating how shaky it sounded, and forced down the tightness I felt in my ribs. My mind raced with thoughts of Jack, and his reasons for wanting to see me again, and no mater how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Which didn't make my situation any better. What ever this foreign feeling was, I wanted it to stops, but I couldn't get it to.

Taking a deep breath, I counted silently to ten-which helped- and an idea came to mind as a distraction, and I began to pick through all the songs that I knew by heart.

I was no Susan Boil or Heather Dale, but a wasn't terrible either, I hoped. But it didn't stop me from sing in my solitude, as strong and passionately as if my voice alone held all the power and passion in the world. Once the melody floated with my words, I felt almost free. I began.

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

Come and be welcome, O noble court poet  
The treasure of knowledge is kept in your words  
So unlock the riches of rhyme and of rhythm  
And let all the wealth of your wisdom be heard

I stood up and began to dance, letting my body go without a thought and forgetting everything around me.

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all  
_

_Come and be welcome, O fair-voiced singer  
Weaving the magic of music along  
You can thunder the heavens to raise up an army  
Or simply bring laughter and peace with a song_

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

I could feel my lips curl into a faint smile as I saw the world around me change. My cloths shift and change, beginning to flow around my in a beautiful sea blue dress. A dress fit for an Elvan princess. The smell of the fresh, crisp air filled my nose as my hair broke loss of its rubber bond and cascading down in waves.

From behind the pale bark of birch trees and the rough bark of pine, others joined in the dancing and singing. Man and elves, dwarves and animals, spirits and guardians of all walks of life, playing music and danced as one. My smile grew as I could feel the magic float and drift through us as we danced, connecting us together in an unbreakable bond.

_Come and be welcome, O rare tale-teller  
With stories of wonder you wisely recall  
Now tell of the heroes who dwell in our history  
For tales that are true are the best of them all_

_Come and be welcome, wherever you hail from  
Share all the secrets and joys of your art  
For every new voice that joins in the chorus  
Will uplift the spirit and cheer the heart_

_Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire  
Come from the fields and enter our hall  
Come drink from the guest-cup  
Come join in our circle  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all_

The song ended in a final twirl before I pause to catch my breath. My cheeks hurt from all the smiling, but it was welcomed.

A soft clapping sound startled me, shocking away the music and creatures that had approached me, and causing my to slip and fall on the ice that I hadn't noticed before.

_Damn it_, I thought as I stiffly sat up, glaring up at the direction the clap originated. But my gaze swiftly changed to wide-eyed shock, and I could feel my cheeks ack more in embarrassment as I looked up at Jack; wearing the same cloths as yesterday, leaning casually on a staff. His smile was warm and his eyes were amused.

"Don't do that." I exclaimed, regaining some of my composer but losing a little more of my pride as I tried to stand. He raised a brow. "What. I didn't do anything." His voice rang with mock innocents that I rolled my eyes at, cautiously making my way over to the nearest tree, hoping to avoid another fall; my back to him as I came to the edge of the bank and knelt down. "Never the less-" I trailed off, turning and throwing a large snowball at him. It hit him in the shoulder. Shock grazed his features before his eyes narrowed, and I knew I was in trouble.

Scrambling behind the tree with a laugh, I narrowly missed a snowball that flew where my head was. But as I stepped out with my ammo at the ready, my vision was blurred with snow hitting my face. Gasping, I ducked behind the tree once more, hearing Jacks cheerful laugh echo through the trees. "Oh, this means war." I called out with mocking threat, jumping out from the tree once more, determined for the taste of revenge.

Our battle raged on for sometime, he seemingly more skilled then I in tactics, but I held my own fairly well. But as we fought more, weariness over took both of us till we gave in to it. Feeling warn and tired and damp, we crashed in the snow laughing, too happy to care about he possibility of catching a cold. "You know, you fight pretty good." Jack said between breaths.

"Thanks…you're not…bad yourself." I said, beginning to make a snow angel. The silence that followed was comfortable, but only in the sense as we could catch our breath. I sighed contently. "Emily?" I hummed in response, turning my head to Jacks direction. His focus was straight and lips pursed together in thought; undecided and unsure. My full attention was on him as the silence dragged on.

"Have you ever heard of the Guardians?" I raised a brow. "Of course. Hasn't everyone?" I bit the inside of my cheek, mentally scolding myself for how snobbish I sounded, but he didn't seem to take any notice. Jack turned his head to me and our eyes met. "Do you believe in them?" I wanted to look away, but couldn't. Damn those eyes. "I don't know." I whispered. "I mean, I know there there, but I can't help but doubt when I'm sad or afraid. I just get-" I trailed off, hating myself for telling these feelings to a guy a barely knew rather then Jamie. I turned my head back to the sky and trees above us, unable to see his reaction. "Lonely."

I turned to look at him once more, his face full of understanding and a distant sadness that I would never truly understand. My chest twisted at the sight, and I silently wished for a way to make him smile. Unable to stand the silence and the unknown words that passed between us, I had to change the subject. "Why?" He shrugged. "No reason." Silence followed, as neither of us knew what to say.

"What's that?" Jack asked, sitting up, causing me to do the same. I followed his gaze to my unfinished snowman. "Oh, I forgot about him." I said standing up, causing my snow angels wing to become scared. I frowned. I had only completed two parts of the body before I stopped, not bothering to stack them on top of each other. I stood by the middle body as I turned to Jack, who was still sitting. "Are you waiting for an engraved invitation?" I smiled at how confused he looked before returning a smile.

"Yes, actually. Nothing to fancy though, just on fine paper written in gold would be suitable for me." He remarked standing up, his chest puffed out and head held high to imitate a man of great wealth and ego. I chuckled.

"But of course, you're Excellency. Only the best for you." My voice bared the hint of an accent, which I knew I couldn't do properly as I bowed dramatically. We both laughed as he walked over, helping my hoist the large snowball onto the larger one, and we began our work. Jack mad the head and smoothed out the body while I gathered the personal effects. Having not found enough stones, I picked some red berries the birds hadn't eaten as the eyes. And luckily, I managed to find and icicle perfect for the nose. No hat though.

We stood back and admired our work. He was a head taller then both of us, with both arms out stretched to receive a hug. "Hmm. Something's missing." I said, tilting my head to the side in thought. "Like what?" Jack said, mimicking me. "Oh, that reminds me." I turned to him as he pulled out the scarf and gloves I had given him the day before from his sweater pocket. "I forgot to give these back to you." He held them out to me, but I shook my head. "I gave them to you to keep you alive, though you didn't seem to have listened to reason." My eyes drifted to his exposed feet. He chuckled.

An idea came to mind. My eyes widened, as did my smile, as I took the scarf and tied it around the snowman's neck. I pocketed the gloves. Next I went over to the spot were we had been sitting and grabbed his staff.

It was smooth wood, and just as equally cold. It prickled at my finger tips and up my arm like a thousand needles. It pierced my chest with an invisible arrow of ice. My mind and instincts told me to drop it, but, much like the woods, my arm was frozen. The sensation was gone as soon as it started. I blinked a few times, bringing me back to reality and remembering my surroundings

As I walked back, Jacks features looked tense and ridged, but I pretended not to notice. Carefully, I placed it against the snowman's arm and stood back, finally satisfied. I smiled, forgetting the events the past moment. "What shall we name him?" I asked Jack, smiling brightly but not looking at him. He hummed in thought. "What about Frosty?"

I tilted my head to the side, analyzing and observing the snowman as if it were a form of art. To understand its meaning and know what it was telling; know its story. "How about Frost. Jack Frost." From the corner of my eye, I could see his head turn to me, but I still kept my focus on the snowman.

"Why that name?" I shrugged. For the first time since finishing the man of snow, I actually stopped to look a him. Personal best. His eyes wide and face bewildered, mouth slightly ajar. Despite myself, I laughed at his expression, like my answer could change the fate of the world.

"It feels right."

No matter the time of day or the place, you can always count on one thing; no matter how light and sunny it might be, there will always be the darkness of the shadows lurking.

The afternoon sun was high and bright, though the winter clouds dimmed its light. Hardly anyone noticed as they scurried from here to there with Christmas gifts in one hand and tugging children along with the other. And as they were absorbed in there own business, as well as adults being to old, and some kids wining and complaining, no one could see the shifting in the shadows of buildings and ally ways caused by Fearlings, traveling to report what they've seen to there master.

I was dark and wet and cold, this unknown fortress of the Guardian of Nightmares; Pitch, though he had other names; the Bogyman being one of them. It was, by all standards, grim and frightful. But to Pitch, these word meant nothing but comfort.

He sat high and god like on a high backed chair of dark ebony with carvings of faces frozen in fright and snarling, pouncing monsters. But non were clearly visible, as it was almost completely immersed in the corner by shadows, if it was possible. The only thing that was clear and even similar to bright here was his eyes, as well as his little Fearlings; though it did not imitate there emotion.

Perhaps in another time and place, pitch might have been mistaken for Hades, God of the Underworld.

The nightmare Guardian was motionless on his pedestal, staring blankly a head at nothing, recalling his past and the memories that he clung to still. A warrior with a sword, a soldier charging into battle, a little girl, with a smile that could shame the sun.

A Fearling flue up the whether beaten steps, followed by another, to where the Guardian of Nightmares sat unmoving for what seemed like ages, deep in his thoughts. With out looking, he acknowledged his creations. "I trust your disturbance is justified." He said cold and thoughtlessly. His words were hushed; swallowed into the darkness.

Both Fearlings reported their findings about the guardians. They spoke no word and made no sound, but Pitch could understand this non-existent language.

The information seemed uneventful and unnecessary. North and Tooth were busy with there work, as was Sandy and Bunnymund, causing Pitch to sigh heavily, restraining his frustration. But as they continued, they came to the topic of Jack, giving their master interesting information. Pitch's brow relaxed, and a slithery grin graced his appearance.

"Well well well. It seems that this girl has caught the attention of the cold-hearted Jack Frost. What shall we do about this?" He said sarcastically and humorously, a tone that could send a chill up a mans spine. Pitch turned to the floating sand. "Watch them. I want to know how…close they are." He relaxed into the chair. "I shall like to meet this girl soon." And with those final words, the Fearlings vanished and Pitch was left satisfied with himself.

* * *

**The song is not mine. It belongs to Heather Dale.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy it and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again.  
**

**Please fave. and review.  
**


	4. Enter the Shadows

Four days had past since Jack and I had built the snowman-that still stands when we meet up. Four days of bliss, joyful laughter and the growing pains of guilt. I had never brought myself to tell Jamie about Jack and what we've been doing. On many occasions, I was fully prepared to tell him everything, but as I gazed at him, an image of Jack's smiling face and my body tensed, the words getting stuck in my throat. It was very irritating.

Yet, despite my attempts, Jamie has become too preoccupied for anything, causing me worry and a rising pain of guilt. Whether eating or lazing around on the couch, he always looks deep in thought, unaware of his surrounding. Many times, I would catch him looking at me with the smile of a great plan. I'd seen it at times on Jack.

Twice in the passing days, I had startled him; once into shattering a plate on the floor. Who ever knew Jamie personally would know that nothing could scare him, from horror movie to the basement on dark cold nights.

I confronted him on this sudden change, but he only smiled knowingly and ruffed my hair up like I was five, telling me not to worry. The talk seemed to have brought his usual character around, but the next day, he was back to his thoughts. I frowned at this, but decided not to press for now.

Jack and I stood on the frozen pond, laughing and joking and competing who could slide the farthest. Jack- as I had learned, was a natural at almost all and any winter sport- won many of our trials.

"I really wish you would wear some shoes, at least." I said, looking at his bare feet upon the blue ice. I had commented on his decision in wearing the same thin cloths everyday (Perhaps just to annoy me). I ranted on for a good three minutes about the importance of good clothing and the illnesses one could catch, like hypothermia. I bit my tongue at the end as I breathed in frequently through my nose, not having stopped well enough to breath. Yet, he simply smiled- and for a moment, I saw Jamie in that smile - before he grasped my shoulder, reassuring me that he'd been out in these cloths for a while without the cold bothering him.

Then it hit me. What if he was poor; what if he had no money or food or a place to stay. I ranted once more, this time offering him a place to stay with Jamie and I. He laughed at this, repeatedly reassuring me he was well off.

"It wont change the fact that I could still beat you." Jack said, sliding next to me and almost causing me to fall, but he grasped my arm to keep me stable. It didn't go unnoticed by me that it lingered a little longer then needed. "If I had skates, I would have left you in the snow banks." I challenged cheerfully, knowing full well of my limited skating abilities.

My smile faded though as I saw him flinch and withdraw back a bit as if I'd hit him. His once humorous, happy eyes fell, becoming pools of blue sadness. My chest tightened as I contemplated my words, clueless what could have upset him. He looked at me, no, _past _me, seeing someone else.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No." He interrupted, drawing his gaze down. "It's fine. " The silence that followed was heavy and awkward, making my head spin. I wanted to say something that might lighten the mood, but fear grasped at my chest that I might saw the wrong thing. But the silence was broken soon by the sudden awareness that crossed his features as he looked up. I followed his gaze, seeing only wisps of clouds and powdered snow flying through the air above. A flash of colors followed before, but I brushed it off as a trick of the light.

"Jack. Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. He remained silent for a moment. Then, suddenly:

"I have to go." He turned on his heels and walked with a fast, graceful step over the ice. Shocked and confused, the only think I could utter was an 'oh'. "You should go home to Emily. It would be safer."

"Wait!" I called out, louder then it should have been. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please?" I said, my chest aching with each word. His sorrowful features stuck in my memory, making my feelings worse. Grabbing his staff, he gave me a sidelong glance, not fully meeting my eye. He attempted a smile. "I'm sorry Emily. But I have to go. It's not you, really."

It's me. It had to be. I just finished the terrible classic cliché for him. By his look, though heavy and shadowed by his hair, I wondered if he understood those words, and how much they struck my to think it. I could say nothing else -as those words had chocked them out of me- and with one last moment of wordless stares, Jack tossed up his hood before running off in the opposite direction, leaving me dumb founded and hurtful.

A cold swift breeze rushed past Jack as he opened the door to the main room at the North Pole, catching the other Guardians attention. "Is it really him?" He asked, skipping over any and all greetings, but no one took notice. North- who stood by the control pad- simply nodded. "Where have you been?" Bunnymund asked abruptly, twirling his boomerang with mindless effort. Jack ignored him.

"But why now?" The Tooth Fairy asked, floating towards the others. All looked at North for the answers. But he shook his head with a grimes. "I don't know. But whatever the reason, he's getting stronger. That I know for sure."

"Already!" Jack asked, his frustration building. "I thought we knocked him back to the ice age for good." North sighed. "The darkness can never be destroyed Jack, it can only be weakened." Jack said nothing. His shoulders were tense and hands clenched. Sandy formed a question mark of sand above his head, his face reflecting his sign. "What do we do" Tooth voice his thought. "We fight." All eyes turned to the Easter bunny. "We defeated him once, we can do it again. We have to protect the children."

"I don't think it will by that easy, my friend." North said. "His power is rising to quickly. Either the children are once again believing in him, or this is a trick of his own." The moment of silence that took their voices was hard and heavy. The weight seemed unbearable, yet no one could break its spell. Finally, Bunnymund spoke out low. "What can we do?"

"We do what we've always done. We find Pitch and send him back to the whole he crawled out of." All turned to Jack with widened eyes at his harsh tone. "We can't jut go and fight him with no plan." Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Why not?

"Thinks rarely happen the same way twice. Do you honestly believe that you can muster up the power again to defeat him? He might kill you before you get the chance to yourself."

There voices rose with every word spoken, becoming angry and threatening. They stepped towards each other in an equally threatening matter, ready to attack I the other crossed the line. Tooth flew by them, trying to calm them down, but it was easy for them to ignore her and her words.

" You said yourself. We defeated him again."

"We can. But we have to think rationally, or we'll be no help at all to the kids."

"Then I'll defeat him. If I did it once, I can do it again. If you're to scared, you can just hope back to Australia." Bunnymund glared down at Jack.

"Hey, at least I'm smart enough to think, rather then get my friends killed on a stupid compulsion."

Jack's whole body physically tensed, then shouted back. "I don't want to see more people I care for hurt! You may not think I am, but I'm looking out for-" He stopped, not knowing how to finish his sentence. The image of Emily came to his mind: her smile and laughter and her cheerful eyes. Just the thought of Pitch tainting that was enough to make his blood boil.

Bunnymund followed his movements from before; tensing up, but did not say a word back as he stared hard down at Jack. He did the same as his lips pressed into a thin hard line, neither willing to be the first to break their gaze.

"Guys look!" someone gasped, distracting the two. All turned to the sky, seeing the large pale moon through the large gap in the roof. "Manny!" North greeted joyfully, more so then before. "What is it? Is it Pitch? What has he planned?"

Upon the moonlight that casted a silvery glow on everything it touched, I shadow appeared of a tall, lanky man. There was no need to voice the name of the shadow, but North did it any way. "Pitch. But what can we do?" The room was filled with the sounds of both elf and Yeti alike working hard and fast for the Christmas season, unintentionally listening in. But they could only hear a steady, distant chime, though it was a much more a sound voice that echoed gently on the walls of the Guardians mines.

"A new Guardian?" Tooth gasped in disbelief. "No." North said. "Not a Guardian. So then who-" He didn't get to finish as the realism struck him hard. North's eyes widen in disbelief and amazement "A human."

The snow was coming down hard, creating a vial that gave a vague outline of a few trees on the forest boarder, not thirty yards away. I sat with my legs under me, gazing out thoughtfully, but not at the sight which any other day I would have stared at with full focus for hours. I mug of hot chocolate sat forgotten on the little table not to far away.

Only a day had passed since I had upset Jack- a thought that continued to make my face heavy with a frown- and it irritated my to know end. To think I had spent one full day without stepping out the door, and it felt like the longest _year_ of my life. Over and over, I thought about that day, and picked and tore at my words looking for an answer that wasn't there. Or if it was, I couldn't see it.

Despite the early hours of the evening, I was in my P.J's of mismatched, slightly oversized cloths. But they were warm and comfortable. "Hey." I heard the familiar voice from behind, but only glanced his way. He wore his P.J's as well. I mumbled back a 'hey'.

"What's up?" Jamie asked, sitting next to me. I shrug. "Nothing. Just thinking." My words drifted and fell with the weariness in my voice.

"About?" I bit my lip, trying and failing to come up with the right words. I wanted to tell him about Jack, but I couldn't help but wonder about his reaction. Would he be mad at me for seeing him, or because of my hesitant to tell him in the first place? The words lay so bitterly on my tongue, waiting to be said.

But he's never been mad at me, in the entire time we've known each other. We've never even had a fight. There were time's- I wont deny- that he annoyed my to a great extent, but he would always give me that perfect, innocent smile, and his eyes would shine with such amusement, that I had to force my lips into a thin line to keep myself from returning it.

The silence must have stretched, because he spoke up once more. "Jack Frost must be in the town to bring us this weather." I smirked, but didn't turn my gaze away from the window. "It's really beautiful."

"Do you believe in the Guardians?"

The sudden question struck me, and I turned to him, perhaps a little to quickly. Jack had asked my almost the same question, I remembered. And I told him what I had never the courage to tell Jamie. His milk chocolate eyes never faltered on mine, waiting for my answer. "I'd like to." I lowered my gaze from his. I continued, perhaps unnecessarily. "When you first told me about them I did. I thought that if I believed and hoped hard enough, they would appear before me, and we would all live happily ever after." I fully turned back to the window, half burring my head in my arms so only my eyes were visible.

"And now?" Jamie asked softly, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice, that it once again struck my. His words echoed in my head as I thought it over. The child in me did still believe- and forever will- in the Guardians and fairytales that had been told, but there would always be the realism of todays society that would force us first to adapt to the modern world, then slowly break away our _childish _belief until we become like them. Close-minded slaves of the real world.

But there were still a few that still held on bravely and strongly. Jamie was a good example of this. He wasn't scared or ashamed of voice his beliefs, while I on the other hand, kept mine safe and locked away, only occasionally bringing them out to see. Still looking out on to the winter wonderland before us, the snow still falling, I answered, truthfully. Though my voice came out low and calm.

"Yes, I do."

Pitch hated snow, for obvious reasons, but the cold he didn't mind. Now though, it was acceptable, for it cave him great cover from the little house ahead of him. The two that looked out the window would see only see a gray shadow of a tree. Pitched watched the two closely, the weather not hindering his eye site, but the brightness hurt. He would have to go back soon.

His yellow gaze fell on the boy he new to well. Jamie. How he had grown since their battle, his belief still strong in the Guardians. It made his brow heavy with a glare, directed at both the boy and the famed hero's of children.

After the battle, Pitch had cast his Fearlings on Jamie in his sleep, in the hopes to send him into madness. Such an attack would hit the Guardians hard. But each time, the Fearlings came back unsuccessful; Jamie's belief was more powerful then he thought.

Pitch turned to the girl beside him, her eyes glazed over, as if half in the present. This was the girl the Fearlings had told him about. Emily. It was she who had tamed the mischievous Jack Frost; yet, the girl hadn't even realized his true nature, despite being told the stories.

'What a pretty little thing.' He thought, a sly smile growing on this gray face to show pointed teeth. 'Pity. That such a pawn has been mixed up in our little game." A harsh wind flew by, shifting the snow into multiple whirlwinds of cold. It calmed, and neither friend was aware of a shadows disappearance.

Jack laid on a thick red couch in one of the many rooms in North's home, gazing mindlessly at the finely painted roof of reds and gold's and hollies, lost in his own thoughts. This particular room was a smaller library compared that he discovered on one of his trips, located on the far side of the shop, so one might read- or think- with ease and silence.

Many things crossed his mind, in no particular order. About the moon and its reasons for telling them nothing more then what the help was, the snow, Jamie, the golden sand shapes Sandy created, the pond. Emily. She crossed his mind most often, more then Jack would ever admit.

A whole day had passed without seeing her, which made the day, in his own opinion, very boring. He had hoped that right after the meeting, he would be able to leave, but the obvious seriousness of the situation, had kept some of the Guardians from their duties; to make a plan of action.

The large wooden door opened up at the far end of the room, it's soft click of the knob and light creaking of the hinges cut loudly though the silence. Jack didn't need to look to see North slide through the entrance. "Jack." His voice was soft, or as soft as it could be with his rich accent. Jack didn't say anything, to acknowledge his appearance.

North walked over, his steps silent on the thick red carpet, and sat down at the chair across. Jack still didn't look at him as the silence stretched on.

"The fairies did much of the paintings and detail around the shop." North began, gazing up at the celling as well. "They used the colors of wild red barriers and fresh holly; and the silver and gold is said to have been a gift from Manny and the sun." Jack continued to stare up, looking at the deep red of ribbons and wintery green from the holly. Years ago, he might not have believed such a tale.

A heavy sigh was heard beside him, before North began to speak again. "Jack-'

"I don't want to talk about it." A moment of silence followed before North continued. "I'm not going to say that being a Guardian is easy, and that not being seen by many is heart break-"

"I was seen." Jack interrupted calmly, standing up and walking over to the window.

"You were seen?" North questioned confused at how this could have made Jack so upset earlier. But Jack continued nonetheless. "By a young woman." He looked to North for his reaction, but he looked as lost as before. But before Jack could explain further, Old Man Christmases face lit up with joy and surprise. "You were seen! What is her name?"

Jack turned his back to the now frosted window and leaning against the frame. "Emily." It rolled pleasantly on his tongue. "You will have to be a little more specific, my friend." Jack looked up, confused. He had known North for knowing almost every child by heart, and he was proud of this record. Yet he didn't know-. He stopped in thought, mentally hit himself. North must know of thousands of Emily's.

"I don't know her last name. I never asked." Feeling like a fool, he lowered his gaze, finding his staff far more interesting as he twirled it in his hands. But North continued on.

"Did you tell her?"

"About us? No, I've never really had the chance."

"So. Are you going to?"

"I want to." Jack stated. "But I don't know if I'll like her reaction." It was a childish excuse, and Jack knew it. He glanced up at North, who held all the look of a caring father. "Jack-" North began, standing up and walking to him. He placed a hand on the young Guardian's shoulder, but it was almost too small to hold it. " In all my years as a Guardian, I've never known anyone to disbelieve if they've seen us. And if she's been told of the Guardians- which I can only assume she has-, then it is likely she will accept it. Believe in her Jack, just as she believes in us; in you."

Jack met North's eyes that seemed to hold all the knowledge of the world, and smiled. North always know exactly what to say. A true, understanding smile passed between them, as a father and son share every so often.

"Thanks' North."


	5. Open Truth

The weather was warm upon my bare skin as I stood in a forest, blanketed with fine snow. I could see almost every snowflake that fell, each one unique and flawless. A wintery blue light tinted everything it touched to a similar color. It reminded me very much of the day I had met Jack.

Without having to look down, I knew I was wearing a long blue dress- the same color as the surrounding light. The sleeves stopped at the elbows and clung just off the shoulders, and snowflakes and swirls had been stitched on top and around the bodice. A dark cape kissed the snowy ground- as did her dress- yet did not carry any snow upon it. Though no mirror or reflective surface was in sight, I knew myself to be beautiful, and older.

A gentle wind shifted the falling snow to brush my face, sticking to my eyelashes, but I didn't blink. Instead, it beckoned my forward, and I followed its command. My steps were silent, as was everything else around my; no bird sang or tree groaned. Nor was my breath heard, yet it did not bother my.

Everything felt so similar, as if I had passed that bolder, or had stepped over that fallen tree. I knew every bush, branch and red berries, but I could not bring a name to it. The trees ahead of my parted and shifted, as if bowing to a queen. I smiled lovingly in return as I stepped out from the trees in the view of a little frozen pond that I knew well.

But as I stepped to its edge, a flash of brown attracted my attention, and calmly I turned to meet the brown eyes of a boy. He was handsome, his brown hair shaggy, smile so warm, wearing a light tunic and a much smaller cape stopping at mid-back. His feet were bare upon the ice, but he gave no notice of the cold that must have bit at his toes. We exchanged no words, but smiled instead in a casual fashion, for we had met before.

I stepped on the ice towards him, to be closer to him, my foot never slipping. But my attention was caught again as a voice spoke out so softly. Speaking a name: _my_ name. Now in the near center of the pond, I turned once again, away from the young man to the reflection of him. I was not startled, as I knew him as well as my friend and brother. Yet he wore similar cloths to his opposite.

They both smiled sweetly at me, and I returned it gladly.

But as our feeling mirrored each others, my smile fell as theirs did, but the look of pure horror was written in their eyes. I didn't understand, I thought they would have been happy to see me. Their stance changed as well; body became tense and prepared to make dive for something.

Both opened and closed their lips, but no words reached my ears. Yet they continued without notice. But below me, as the young men continued on wordlessly, I heard the sounds of cracks and creaking; the first real sound I had heard since entering this place, and it screamed through the silence. The ice sunk slowly beneath my feet, but I could not move to safety.

I looked to the first boy, his body still rigged, but could still manage a smile, one filled with a peace that I could not empathize with, and a silent farewell that I could never understand. It was the last thing for me to see, before the ice broke under him and he vanished beneath the dark water. I gasped as I found my voice.

"Jack!"

The ice vanished from under my feet as I was swallowed by the cold and the darkness. My breath caught in my throat as I struggled with everything; my heart pounding fiercely against my chest. My name echoed through the darkness- the voice of the man still above reached my ears distantly- but I was helpless to respond. Pain surged through my body as black pointed claws-invisible in the continuing shadows- grabbed me; pulling my closer. My heart stopped, and my vision began to darken as I knew this was the end.

I had never woken up in a cold sweat before. Nor have I ever had such a vivid dream that I could recall every moment, feeling, sound, snowflake and shadow. It was not a pleasant experience.

I shuddered as I sat up in my bed, a blanket over my shoulders and my stuffed animal cradled close to my chest. It had been only a few hours since the dream (or nightmare. I still couldn't decide), and sleep eluded me. Jamie had woken me up, hearing me call out from his adjacent room. It had taken a moment for me to realize where I was, but then had thrown myself in his protecting arms and cried. He cradled me in has arms, soothing me with words until I was well enough to speak.

I had wanted to forget everything, but Jamie kept insisting. I gave him a vague description of everything, but it was still imprinted in my minds eye, and I have no doubt always will be. But Jamie understood, non-the less, and held me a little longer and told me jokes and stories until I was smiling once more. He had pulling the blanket around me to keep away the shiver.

I had to near force him away, reassuring him again and again that I was fine now. He'd offered to stay with me until I fell back to sleep, but I insisted. He left reluctantly.

And now, I sat alone, unable to sleep and unable to think.

A sound of a tap grabbed my attention at last, and I focused on it immediately. I stood up slowly, my hand making its way silently to the bat beside my bed, heart pounding my rib cage all the way. Cautiously, I made my way over to the window. Its blinds were drawn and shut, giving no clue to who- or what- made the sound. The thing tapped once more and I clutched the bat until my knuckled were white. I swallowed, my mouth feeling dry, but there was nothing to do about that now. The bat hovered just over my shoulder, prepared to swing as I reached for the string that would show all. I felt like I was on a game show, revealing whats behind curtain number one. I great prize? Or just a _surprise_? With a swift jerk, the blinds flew up and the bat swung in my hand. But my eye's widened as I just managed to stop it from shattering the window were a familiar white haired boy sat casually on.

"Jack!" I exclaimed loudly. Jack said nothing as we listened for any movement that might be made in the next room. I whole minute passed by with only the squeaking of the bed frame, but nothing else. Still, I lowered my voice. "What are you doing here?" Jack tilted his head to the side and raised his free hand to his ear. I mentally hit myself. The window was closed.

I asked the question again as I opened the window to let Jack in, who landed on the floor without a sound. " I'm here selling insurance." I rolled my eyes. "Well, we already have insurance. Sorry."

"Well then," He began walking over to my closet and opened it. The hinges squeaked, causing my to flinch. "That's good, because I'm here on a different reason." After rummaging through it a bit, took out a heavy coat and tossed it to me, a big mischievous smile on his face.

"I'm kidnapping you." I raised a brow.

"Really. I hope you realize that to kidnap someone requires taking them without warning or consent, right." Jack shrugged stepping towards me. "Well, I haven't been a kidnapper long, so I'm entitles to make mistakes. Put on you coat. I want to show you something."

"Now! It's the middle of the night. Can't it wait."

"No. Because it only happens at night." I couldn't help the doubt that I felt towards him. Yes I considered him a friend (a thought that made me smile for no real reason), but the smart side of me that remembered the warning of childhood, given to me by my mother (a thought that made my face heavy) told me not to go.

"But what about Jamie?" I asked concerned. But Jack just smiled; one that held a knowingness that continued to bug me. When I had first told Jack about Jamie, he had the same reaction as my friend in the opposite room, but when I asked, he only said he sounded familiar. I had amused the possibility- for a short time- of the two knowing each other. But both the mood of Jamie and the excitement of Jack had distracted my attention severely.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I wouldn't doubt him to be a heavy sleeper."

"Jack, I really don-" I stopped as he took my hand gently. It trembled slightly under his cold hand, and I could only assume it was from the dream I had had before. " Do you trust me?" He asked, and I spook without really thought, my mind flooded with the terrible thudding in my chest. "Yes." It came out as an even lower whisper.

There was a small pause before Jack gave a toothy smile that did nothing to improve my state of mind. "Then lets go. I'll be outside." He withdrew his hand from mine and flew out the window soundlessly, to which I closed the window behind. I held my hand up to meet my other. It still trembled even without his touch. It had to have be the dream, or the cold at least. So absorbed in thought and what may hold in the night for them, I hadn't taken notice how Jack had climbed to the second floor of our house without the use of a ladder.

I closed the door slowly behind me, and rushed to the front of the drive where Jack waited. I glanced to Jamie's window, and thought a dark patch of something duck down, but I dismissed it as my own hair, untied and a little unkept. I should've brushed it a little first.

The night was clear of all snow clouds. And the moon and star's shown as bright as the street lamps along the road. Perhaps even more. With all the lights shinning down, Jack looked quite godlike and enchanted. His posture straight and head high; his staff in one hand and the other in his pocket. He looked like how I would imagine the Guardians, but the illusion lasted only a moment.

"Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out to me, and my breath caught, the image flashing across my eyes once more. Regaining myself, I nodded and smiled. "Yes." "Great!" Jack grasped my now gloved hand. "But we have to hurry, or else we'll miss it." I managed an 'okay' as he pulled us forward in a flat out run, the moon and stars lighting our way.

I sat on a near by bench, my breath ragged from the run. Though the trip wasn't considered to far my house to the park in town, if you took the short cut through the woods that separated them. But He had refused to go that way: and stop for that matter.

Jack stood not to far away, his breath coming in huffs, but he looked less tired then I. His gaze was set on the sky and the moon as if looking- or waiting- for something. We didn't say anything, letting our breath fill the silence for us as we slowly calmed ourselves.

"Okay. Almost time." Jack said, turning to me and raced over. He pulled me up quickly and ushered me to the open field away from the swings and jungle-jims. "What's going on." I couldn't stop from asking, yet not really to sure if I wanted an answer. Through the moonlight, his hair shown like the snow and eyes like a frosty lake, and he smiled.

"Remember when I asked you about the Guardians?"

"Yes." I said simply, walking to the middle of the field where he stopped me. "Well, I have a surprise for you. I meant to tell you earlier, but-" He trailed off, saying nothing more. He looked so happy and excited, I wondered if he had forgotten about what ever I said that hurt him. I didn't dare bring it up.

"I need you to close your eyes." I raised a brow. "Why?" "Please." I bit my lip, refusing to give in. "Jack. I don't know about this. How do you know I'm going to like it?" It was really rude of me to say, but it had to be said. I didn't know what would happen, and that scared me enough to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Jack looked at me sincerely, his wide beaming smile falling into a slight pleasant one.

"Emily." He stepped closer and took my hands in his. "I asked you earlier if you trusted me, and I'm happy you do." He paused to take a breath. "But now I have to ask you to believe in me. Please." Our faces were inches apart, and I forced my breath steady. With our eyes locked, I searched his for and angle of some kind: a motive that everyone had for saying what they said, a reason to step back and go home without glancing back.

His blue eyes were filled with sincerity that masked a hint of anticipation, and even a smaller fear.

"Yes." I whispered, not trusting my voice fully. "I believe in you." His lips twitched, then slowly grew into a smile as we continued to gaze at each other. The moon seemed to shine brighter now. Jack gave my hands a gentle squeeze before nodding and leaning his head back slightly. Everything he did told me of his appreciation. I closed my eyes.

Nothing happened for a few moments, as I could still see the light of the moon through my eyelids. But a shadow briefly crossed my vision and I could feel the prickly feeling of the cold on my nose. Jack was beside me, still holding my hand hand.

"Now just think of the Guardians." I pondered his words for a moment, but did as he said. I thought of the Guardians: Sandy and Toothina, Bunnymund and North and Jack Frost. The stories Jamie always told me drifted into my mind, as well as the stories I had created were all of us go on an adventure to defeat Pitch and other evil beings. I smiled as a golden light ignited around my, shifting and swaying like a calming ocean and brightened my entire world. A cold breath came over my ear.

"Open your eyes." And I did, and I gasped at the sight I saw.

At first, I had mistaken it to be beams of flowing light from the rising sun. But as strands drifted off in swirls and little designs, I realized it to be golden sand, shimmering through the space effortlessly. My eyes widened more and I could not find the will to breath.

I gasped once more as a sand ribbon supped low beside me, causing me to jump back into the arms of Jack, whom I had completely escaped my mind. Looking up at him, his smile was reassuring, but eyes anxious. He must have read my thoughts, because he said: "Go on.", encouraging me forward.

I looked back at the sand that hung a few short feet away, beckoning my forward. With shaky legs, I slowly stepped forward and reached out 'till my hand was mere inches away. My fingers trembled as each second I decided to close the distance, but the unknown always stopped my. Aware of Jacks eyes on me (and believing them to be getting more impatient) I took a breath, closed my eyes tightly and reached out.

Once when I was little, I had broken one of those small hourglasses you get at the dentist. The pink sand fell into the palm of my hand, and I played with it for hours 'till I got board and through it away with the broken glass. I had forgotten how soft and fine it had felt against my skin until my fingers brushed against this sand.

Yet, it felt far finer and smoother; like strands of silk, but more so.

I opened my eyes, stepping forward and reached my had out more until it was at my wrist. Just as a small smile twitched at my lips, a ball of sand jumped forward, startling me to the ground. But as I looked at were it had been, My gaze shot to my knee, were a golden bird perched itself. A falcon.

I could feel myself gaping like a fish as I met the falcons sparkling gold eyes. The detail on its feathers and body was unbelievable and almost impossible. But I didn't believe in that word. Now even more so. As I looked into its chemering eyes, I could see thinks I thought could only be portrayed by humans: wonder, understanding, kindness, and a deep, hidden pain that I knew too well. I could only describe it as looking at my own reflection.

As I shook my head, the falcon shook its own, then gazed at my sideways. I reached out to touch him, but it swiftly few out of my reach. He circled around before disappearing into a ribbon.

A flood of emotions hit me suddenly; fear, joy, hope, pain, shock and an overwhelming urge to release it all out.

So I laughed.

It started out in a simple chuckle, but then grew till it was loud and outrageous, and perhaps even ridiculous and crazy. Another laugh joined in behind me, but I didn't let it distract me. Jack and I laughed hard and long, till our sides hurt, our chests heaved and tears trickled from our eyes.

"So," I began, regaining some of my senses back and wiping away the tears. "It's real. They're all real." Jack came up beside me, whipping away his own tears. "Ya"

"North?"

"As jolly as ever?"

Toothina?"

"An oral hygiene fanatic."

"Bunnymund?"

"Kangaroo with issues."

"Sandy." It wasn't a question, but Jack still responded to it. "The mime of dreams."

There was a moment when neither of us said anything, having left out one Guardian, but I couldn't bring my self to accept just yet. Of course I believed (seeing the sand hovering over us was a bit obvious), but to have stumbled upon one, and see them everyday, play with them, talk with them and still not know or realize. I was a bit irritated with myself. Looking at the infamous Jack now, he practically had a sign over him telling to the world who he was.

From the ground, I looked up at him; his eyes danced with numerous shades of blue with the sparkling sand. His surname was on the tip of my tongue, weighing it down, but as I looked into his eyes, as I did many times before, I got lost in a place I still don't know. Yet, as the words fell from my lips, everything seemed right.

"Jack Frost." He smiled. Not the cheeky, fun, sneaky smile, or a seductive smile that I almost always see a hint of, but a real, true, happy smile that made my chest flutter like the wings of a hummingbird. Again. it wasn't a question, but he still answered. "Always here." Our eyes never broke, and I wondered if he knew how hypnotizing he was. Nothing could ruin this moment, I thought to myself.

Powdered snow blurred my vision suddenly as the cold spread through my face and neck. Gasping, I flinched back, only then realizing how close Jack and I had been. My face rose with heat as I turned toward the attacker, but was shocked even more to see Jamie standing not far away, a fresh snowball in his hands. I couldn't speak, but I didn't have to as Jack spoke first.

"Jamie! It's great to see you. It's been a while."

"Not since last year, really. How are the others? I haven't seen them in a while?"

"Fine. Bunnymund's as cheery as ever."

"Of course you'd say that."

I watched as they talked to each other like the oldest of friends, but it took me a minute longer before I could find my voice; shock and disbelief must have been plan as day on my face.

"What?" I squawked, my throat suddenly dry. I swallowed. They looked at me with forgetful eyes, but it only lasted a moment before they gave my mirrored smiles. My dream slammed back into my memory suddenly, but I bit my lip to keep it all hidden.

I felt like a detective, watching all the peace's of the mystery falling into place: Jamie's sudden mood, there reactions to each others name, Jamie's unbelievable knowledge of all the Guardians, Jacks relations to the cold. I had been so blind not to notice the clues that were as obvious as if they had painted a sign over them that my face heated up and my hands trembled slightly, probably from the cold and my frustration.

Yet, as they looked at me with such similar faces and expressions of compassion, amusement, happiness, and a number of other emotions I couldn't quite place, my frustrations towards them and myself was forgotten. And I could feel another emotion swell up in me, almost overpowering, but forever welcome. My vision blurred as I continued to look at them, a smile growing wider on my face as I felt the joy of nothing in-particular.

"You are so dead." I laughed as I gathered some snow quickly and threw it in there direction. They dodged and armed themselves. Our cries and laughter filled the night air, it was a wonder that we woke no one up.

Hidden in the shadow of a great oak, the boogeyman stood unseen by the three joyful people in the park. Their laughter and cries annoyed him greatly, but a crooked smile curved on his lips with satisfaction, and a horrid excitement of what will soon befall the merrymakers. With a silent command, a few of his shadowy followers appeared behind him, awaiting his orders like good little soldiers.

"Be ready." Pitches voice was lower then a whisper, but still held all the hardness of a tirent. "We make our move soon." With that, the Fearlings were gone to prepare, leaving Pitch to observe a moment longer. "Upon the board, the kings and queens and knights must sacrifice many pawns to win. But tomorrow, I will take far more then your human companions this time. That I promise you".

A ribbon of golden sand raced passed the ancient tree, but nothing appeared in the illuminating light it cast but the retreating shadows.


	6. IMPORTANT

**I'm really sorry that this story has taken so long, and I'm really sorry to tell you, but...I'm rewriting my story. **

**Nothing Major will really change, but after both rereading my story and FINALLY watching the movie (which is the best and I've fallen in love with) I have gotten a lot of things wrong. **

**Again, nothing major will change, but because I'm cursed with being a perfectionist, I have to co-en-side the story to the movie, at least in certain areas. **

**Thank you to all my supporters and readers. I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you.**


	7. Final note

**OK, so I finally edited my story. So its all ready to read again with 6 chapters posted, working on my seventh.**

**Again, I really hope I didn't disappoint anyone or cause them trouble with my crazy neatness, but I really hope that the next version (Power of Ice take 2 [I know, so creative]) will live up to your standards. **

**Thanks again to all my viewers for their support. I wish you all happiness and great day, year, life, etc.**


End file.
